Weeping Sky
by FenixPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes comfort can come in the strangest of ways given by the most unusual person. When Yuya cries, Kyo realizes he doesn't really like it. ::Yuya x Kyo:: One-shot. Kyo's POV. Revised!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of its characters…

**Summary**: Sometimes comfort can come in the strangest ways given by the most unusual of people.

**Universe: **Post- anime.

**Status: **Complete. Published 03-26-09 - Finished 03-26-09.

**Story's Key: **"Talking" –_Thinking_– 'Emphasis'

**Author's notes: **Well, it's been a while since I wrote about this pairing. Since I always get some awesome reviews with my SDK stories I decided to work on this. Please bear in mind that this is a one-shot when you think I am rushing things a bit. ~ I hope you all enjoy! Please don't forget to **review**!

**Last edited:** 7/13/2011.

* * *

"_Emotions are natural... like the passing weather'__"_

_-Dan Millman (Peaceful Warrior)-_

"**Weeping Sky****"**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**One-shot**

* * *

Kyoshiro was dead.

Onime no Kyo towered his sprawled body with eyes filled with something between satisfaction and mild regret. It was not that he regretted killing him. Hell no, the man had stolen his body! On top of that, he had forced Kyo to live 'inside' him in an almost comatose state before he'd realized he could control Kyoshiro! No. The man –the Mibu copy deserved what he got!

Still, he couldn't shake that odd of feeling 'loss' out of his heart. And as he stood below the hissing rain pondering upon this, he realized with sudden lucidness what was bothering him. He'd finally reached his goal. The path he had been following for so long had finally ended and, for the first time, he was unsure as to how to proceed. The sole purposes of his life –to kill Kyoshiro and recover his body- had been fulfilled.

So now that he was free of that commitment, what to do?

He cracked his neck and, after a split second of hesitation, took Kyoshiro's medicine box. He figured he could at least make use of it, given that its former owner was beyond the help of medicines. That acknowledged, he spared a last paring glance at Kyoshiro's crimson figure.

A malicious smile of satisfaction tugged at his lips and -allowing it to form in that field of death- he turned on his heels and walked away. He supposed he could return to how he used to live before his Mibu copy's meddling had cost him his body. Naturally, Akira would no longer be with him. The last he'd heard, the warrior had found himself a new life. Then again, he was in need of no one. He was fine on his own.

Just like the good old times…

**-o0o-**

Kyo found her tending to a vegetable field almost a year later. He scowled as his eyes studied her and her surroundings attentively. The picture was… wrong.

Why? Perhaps it was the fact that she seemed at peace 'without' him. A thing that was unsettling because part of him –for some unknown reason- had hoped to see her in a mess. He'd expected to find her unhappy because it was obvious that she 'needed' him in her life.

He –on the other hand- didn't need her, of course. No. That was an unquestionable fact.

So then, what was he doing here?

Kyo deluded himself into thinking that he'd returned only because he was 'bored'. He had tried returning to the ways of his old life. He had tried for an entire year and yet… the satisfaction that was produced in the past left a void in the present.

It was not until he found her that he suddenly felt as if he'd finally found what was missing. Maybe that was the real reason for his scowling. Perhaps she hadn't missed him like he had –not that he would ever admit it. He would rather die first than allow something as perturbing as that travel past his lips.

Wiping his scowl and presenting an impassive front, Kyo shrugged off the medicine box. The sound of the wooden article hitting the ground prompted her to look up and 'acknowledge' him.

Though he wished to scold her for being as stupid as to not pay attention to her surroundings, he maintained his cold silence. Stoically, he watched as her eyes widened and her face paled. Was it acrid shock or pleasant surprise what flashed in her eyes?

She stood straight and -before he could say or do something- she closed the distance between them. Most probably forgetting who he was, she hugged him tightly without an ounce of either fear or doubt.

Now, it was his turn to feel unbound surprise at her open display of peculiar emotions. Kyo felt ruthlessly torn. Part of him felt a jolt of pleasure at the reception –warm waves traveling through his system when he felt her body pressing against his. But another part of him was troubled. When had the woman developed such confidence so as to approach him like this?

It was wrong! She needed to learn her place! So then… why was he hesitant to insult her? Why couldn't he just grope her and piss her off as he often used to do? Why did her arms around him make him feel… extremely pleased?

He clicked his tongue with sudden irritation as the gears of his mind worked on theories that would explain Yuya's sudden hug and his even stranger reaction –or lack thereof.

Suppose she had missed him too…?

Damn right! A servant should never forget or forsake her master, after all. Yes. It was just that –only that. He hadn't missed 'her'. He had just missed having someone comply to his every whim!

_Keep telling yourself that_, a voice inside him sneered, making him clench his jaw in irritation. Kyo cracked his neck to relieve the sudden stress his conscience had produced with its silent declaration. He didn't hug her back nor did he say a word when he idly felt her tears passing through the fabric of his kimono.

He winced inwardly as the idea of her crying settled in. He hated people who cried. It allowed their weakness to be showcased. Naturally, if seeing tears had bothered him, feeling them perturbed him to no end! To have 'his' servant shedding tears before his very eyes was something close to despicable!

Kyo felt doubtlessly annoyed now. The odd part was that he was annoyed with himself instead of her. Why? Perhaps it had to do with the fact that for a second there, her tears had threatened to break his resolve so as to hug her back. But he'd stopped himself in time and, shortly after realizing this, he shrugged her off of him quite briskly.

"Damn it, woman," he said harshly before his lips parted into a crooked smirk. "I know I am irresistible and it's hard for you to keep your hands to yourself…" The glare she sent through her tears deepened his smile, "but you are soaking my outfit. Tears are disgusting, you know? They make you look even uglier than you already are."

He could almost hear her molars girding together as her jaw clenched. Yes, he liked her much more like that; angry, exasperated and sending murderous glares his way. At least the year of separation hadn't erased those expressions. It would have been quite a shame if she had forgotten how to scowl.

"You jerk," she snarled, brushing at her tears furiously while fighting her blush, "Why'd you come-"

"Let's go," he interrupted, taking the medicine box and walking down the road without another word.

Kyo quickly lost his stride when he heard her move towards the house instead of following as he had clearly 'ordered'. He lowered his pace as his mind tried to come up with a solution to his new problem. Perhaps he should simply 'force' her to follow him? He could as well just threaten to tear her apart limb by limb –though he doubted he would be able to do it if it came down to it.

Yet, just as those fears were clawing at his heart, he heard her shuffling towards him. He cast an swift glance over his shoulder and smirked when he saw her there; a pack on her back and a smile –which she was vainly trying to hide- on her face. Relief flooded him but he said nothing more. He simply continued walking knowing that she would follow. If not… well, he would just not think about that.

**-o0o-**

They continued to travel as they used to. He would taunt her and she would react in the most satisfying way –by glaring, fuming and insulting back. Yes. Everything seemed back to normal -as normal as their lives could become when not threatened by a mad-man wanting to destroy the world. Of course, to make up for the lack of fighting and excitement, Kyo helped Yuya with her bounty hunts.

Though they'd gone after the 'most dangerous' in the list, he was very disappointed when he'd found that they were the most remarkably pathetic bunch of criminals in existence. He still wondered how they even made it to the 'wanted' lists. Naturally, he gloated every time he read his name. And even if he was 'the most wanted' criminal, no officer seemed inclined to point that out when he brought the bodies of the wanted–sometimes alive, sometimes dead—and demanded his pay.

One day, however, something felt terribly amiss. He noticed it as soon as they had set out that day. As they walked towards their next destination –a small town near where the Mibu territory stood deserted—his servant had become unnaturally quiet and somber.

He had tried taunting at first. When he'd gotten half-a-glare as a response, however, he knew for sure something was not right. In the past, every time he had made a comment about her non-voluptuous body, Yuya had yelled at him and called him a vast number of loathsome names. But now, she seemed out of it. It was as if she heard him but didn't listen. A thing which only raised, not his concern, but his scorn!

Stupid woman! She was not allowed to ignore him! He was about to remark upon something that had to do with her weight when she finally spoke, her voice low and almost hesitant.

"Kyo… could we… not stay in that town?" He turned to her intrigued and arched a perfect eyebrow. She bit her lower lip and her eyes trailed away from his crimson gaze. "I mean…," she blushed furiously and he could see that she was having trouble continuing, "I…I could _use_ the exercise."

That did it! Did the woman seriously think he would believe that coming out of her lips? How dense did she think he was? Whatever it was she was trying to avoid he would make sure she faced. Why? Because he was the only one allowed to remind her that she needed the exercise, why else!

"Glad to know you have finally faced the truth," he said with a smirk and added quite coldly, "But we're staying. I don't wish to have my outfit soaked _again_."

Though he didn't say anything else, there was another thought lingering in his mind. If they were caught by the rain, she would most probably –frail as the darn creature was- get sick. And it was not that he cared about her health at all. No. It had more to do with the fact that she would slow him down and what a nuisance that would be! If she got sick, then she would be the one needing care and she was 'his' servant. She should do things for him, not the other way around.

Hell, she was already a bothersome burden being healthy!

Mildly amused, he saw her raise her gaze towards the sky through the corner of his eyes. The clouds loomed above them, grey and somber. Rain was about to pour down at any minute. His amusement doubled when he saw her glaring at the ceiling of nature, as though trying to dissipate the clouds by the sheer rage held in her emerald orbs. After a while, she sighed dejectedly and continued to follow, slipping into that grim silence again. A silence that was unusual in her.

Kyo's attention switched back towards the town ahead. He couldn't help but wonder what 'jewel' held the small town that would make her want to skip it at all costs. He shrugged and allowed himself a smile.

Whatever it was he was curious now.

**-o0o-**

The first stop they made was in the tavern. He bought two bottles of sake before heading out. Kyo was aiming to get into the inn before the threatening sky dropped on them. To his further surprise, he realized that this time Yuya was leading. Not once did she ask for direction and yet she did not look lost at all. Far from it, she seemed fairly confident about where she was taking them.

As they rounded a corner, Kyo frowned as a sense of déjà vu broke through his thoughts. He scanned the place around him quickly, intensifying the feeling yet not clearing it at all. He felt like he'd been here before. But if he had, he certainly didn't remember it as he should. No. Something was not right. Kyo would never have come here on his own accord.

Why? Because when he'd traveled, he made it a point to always keep away from the surrounding areas of his clan's territory. It simply brought too much unwelcomed trouble. Yet, the familiarity he felt –though odd- was too strong to ignore as a slip of his senses.

"We're here," Yuya's voice interrupted his concerned musings.

He welcomed the distraction since trying to figure out when –no, not when but if- he'd visited this place was giving him a headache. Silently, he followed her inside, noticing the tension with which she held herself. Every muscle of her back was strained making her pace stiff and unnaturally brisk. Her hands were balled into fists by her side, her knuckles pearly white.

As he gazed at her hands, he noted two small drops of blood sliding down from between her clenched fingers. Her nails had probably dug into her skin with unconscious force because she didn't seem aware of her cuts. Kyo didn't say anything –though the urge to scold her for being so stupid so as to draw her own blood was there. Still, the curiosity ignited by her reluctance to arrive had now tripled.

They checked in for the night and followed a man to their room. It was small but cleaner than some of the places they'd had to sleep in during their past travels, so he didn't complain. The fact that Yuya –who to complain was almost like a second nature- didn't once showed displeasure did not go unnoticed.

Just as Kyo settled on the floor and was ready to indulge in a well-earned treat of sake, Yuya stood up and moved towards the door; the crisp movement catching his undivided attention.

"I am going for a walk," she announced blankly, a hint of pain and sadness dwelling in her eyes, "I'll be back before nightfall."

Though he felt for some reason the urge to order her to stay, he didn't. Instead, Kyo shrugged in response and watched her go a bit annoyed. Damn it! What the hell was wrong with the woman? More importantly, why the hell did he even cared?

His crimson gaze moved towards the window. It was still daytime, so he told himself that his worry was unfounded. Because, certainly, it was the fact that someone –a thief, a mad-man, a ronin- could mess up with 'his property' the sole source of his concern, wasn't it? It had, thus, absolutely nothing to do with the sentiment that had dwelled within her eyes before she'd left that bothered him… right?

Indeed! Why would he possibly care about what 'she' felt…!

He forced his mind away from the issue by concentrating instead on his sake. Vainly, he tried to wipe all thoughts from his mind –or at least those that concerned the idiotic woman. As hard and as much as he tried, his mind ended up clinging to the mental picture of her he had conceived.

He hated it! He hated the fact that he was well aware as to why he'd felt the need to find her –to return to her after killing Kyoshiro. Just like he knew that emotions could easily be denied but never ignored.

Fact was, he felt comfortable with her. When he'd tried living on his own –like he'd used to- he realized that something was missing. At first, he thought it had to do with the lack of adventure –of excitement. So he'd gone looking for trouble. He'd fought two entire clans and wiped the leaders out. Had he not broken a sweat he would have thought that the missing excitement was due to the unchallenging battles. But he had attained horrible injuries after those fights. He even had the scars to prove it.

It was then he realized –not without a dose of annoyance- that the excitement missing was of a different kind. He didn't have an uncontrollable factor altering his life anymore. Even the fights –which he'd thought would be the solution to fill the sudden void- he had chosen and therefore controlled. So it hit him then. That there was just one person that –hard as he would deny it- he could not control.

Yuya. She was his 'wild card'. She was that odd factor that made his life much more exciting for the simple fact that he could not figure out how to read or control her. And –there was no more point in stating otherwise- he liked that. No. Not quite that… He liked 'her'. And he did so a lot, or he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of trying to recuperate her.

The downpour hitting the window he was looking through finally pushed him to his breaking point. Irritated, he stood up –tucked his half-filled bottle of sake inside a paper bag which he left on a table- and walked out the room. Still trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him, he took an umbrella which stood forgotten near the front desk and stepped outside the hotel.

_Stupid woman! Knowing her, I am sure she didn't even take a damn umbrella with her!_ He thought irritated. Once outside, he deliberated with himself about how best to proceed with his search. "What a nuisance," he muttered under his breath, setting off on his task of finding her and bringing her back to the inn with him –by force if it was necessary!

Kyo was so certain that she was going to get sick! And then… what? Would he have to take care of her? And why… oh, way did that not bothered him as much as it should?

How very troublesome! Perhaps he should consider finding a replacement?

His jaw clenched when he realized the –until then- inconceivable idea that he truly wish for no one but her to be by his side! Yes. He truly did like her. Damn the witch for casting her unbreakable spell!

**-o0o-**

When he found her, he sighed with relief and then cursed her under his breath for making him worry. Slowly, he took in where she was sitting. They were in the small cemetery of the town. White marble statues marked the names of the people that had passed away. The stones seemed almost to glow in the eerie atmosphere created by the grey sky and the hissing rain.

Yuya was sitting on a bench before a particularly clean stone. Even from afar he knew she was suffering, the arms folded across her body seemed to serve the sole purpose of trying to hold her insides from breaking. He saw the slight movement of her shoulders rising and falling and knew –even if her face was downcast and a blond veil of hair hid her features- that she was crying.

For some reason, the idea of her crying –like it had done before- perturbed him in an alarming way. This time, unlike the last time, the feeling was much stronger. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was shedding tears of pain and not of happiness?

Just when his crimson eyes switched to inspect the stone she was facing, did he realized why the place had seemed so familiar! He had been here and at the same time he hadn't! Not physically, anyways. The one who had visited this cursed place had been Kyoshiro. Kyo had seen the place through the eyes of the Mibu puppet. The image of Kyoshiro killing a man with a quick move of his wrist, flashed before his eyes with baffling detail. He cracked his neck unsure as to how to proceed now that he knew what her reasons for not wishing to come were.

Damn it! This was the town where her brother –the same one she had been fighting to avenge- had been killed. In a way, he figured he'd fought Kyoshiro to avenge the man too. Perhaps it had been an unconscious decision, but there it was. He had avenged them both –himself and Yuya.

His eyes moved again to the silently suffering figure of the woman that unknowingly held so much control over him. Shit, he hated seeing people cry! It showed so much weakness but in her… well, he didn't like it for an entirely different reason. He'd never ever consider he would hate to see her crying -not because it was aggravating but- because she was 'suffering'.

Gripping the umbrella all the more tightly, he approached towards her. He stood just in front of her, covering her soaking body with the dark umbrella he had 'borrowed'. Almost hesitantly, she lifted her gaze to meet his. Biting her lower lip so as to muffle the sob that threatened to leak past her lips, she brushed furiously at her eyes.

"I am sorry, Kyo," she said, trying to switch her attention back to the stone without success. A deep blush was tainting her porcelain cheeks and he wondered if she would get sick after today. The idiotic woman was soaked to the very bone!

Kyo tilted his head ever so slightly in silent query. His face, however, remained impassive, his eyes showing just a tiny bit of concern.

"I know you said you don't like it when people cry," she mumbled biting her lower lip harder, "…I know it shows weakness… but…"

Kyo flinched inwardly at that. Sure enough, he had told her that. But how could he reassure her that it was okay to cry –for this time at least- without having to take back his words! It was certainly not like him to openly recognize when he'd said something wrong!

Damn her! How come she paid attention to every single thing he said!

Slowly, he closed the umbrella earning a surprised look from her which he didn't acknowledge. _Great! Now I am going to get sick too,_ he thought with concealed irritation when the rain had immediately soaked him after his impulsive action.

Unceremoniously, he sat beside her in the bench leaning the umbrella near his legs. Her brother's tomb stared right at him, marble fighting against the rain. His eyes trailed towards the sky, feeling as the tears of nature slid down his skin. Fact was, he didn't really disliked rain all that much. It had more to do with the memories that rain produced. Perhaps it was a trick of nature or maybe just mere coincidence, but almost every tragic event in his life had been marked by rain.

"I…I'm sorry, Kyo," she insisted and, somehow, that made him lose the last restrain in his composure.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for, woman!" he snapped, his crimson eyes meeting hers.

"You said… you didn't like crying," she explained weakly. He could tell she was trying very hard to cage the restless tears inside her eyes.

He smirked at her, cracked his neck, closed his eyes and simply said, "I know that! Sadly, the fight against nature is one I cannot win. The weeping sky doesn't count."

He opened one eye lazily. Surprise and thankfulness was written all over her face. He turned his attention back to the clouds above scowling. Sure, it wasn't all that bad. But the rain was still mostly unwelcomed.

"Thank you, Kyo," she whispered in such a hushed tone that he barely heard it. He heard a soft sob following that and knew she understood what he was doing.

Relief -and something that resembled a mixture between pride and care- flooded him. He was pleased to be beside her now, in a time when she needed him. Or perhaps what made him happy was the fact that he was needed; that despite their awkward relationship, he could bind her broken heart together with so simple an action.

Without hesitation, she leaned slightly on him, placing her head on his shoulder. Kyo felt it and didn't move –though the urge to answer her touch was strong. Against his will, his pose relaxed as he 'allowed' her to borrow his strength for the time being.

When he sensed that she was better, he shrugged her off –though not as tersely as he should have- and stood up. "We should go or 'I'll' get sick," he stated blankly, opening the umbrella despite the fact that they were already soaking wet.

Yuya stood up and was surprised when he waited for her to get under the umbrella. Stupid woman, did she think he had all day!

"The hell are you waiting for, woman!" he snapped, "An invitation?"

She blushed deep red but –perhaps ignoring his harsh words- she smiled as she moved to his side. Before he could stop her, she took his arm and leaned against him again. Kyo scowled at her but didn't attempt to shake her off. Given some time, he could get used to it. Hell, he was fairly sure he didn't mind one bit how her touch made him feel.

As they walked back to the hotel, he wondered about what Akira had told him a long time ago. He had conveyed to him the words spoken by a great warrior who had cast away his sword for the love of a woman. Kyo recalled thinking the words were stupid, but now he felt like he was beginning to finally understand what he'd meant.

The warrior had said:

"_Though I hate to do so, though constrained, though sad and sorrowing, I love nonetheless, and I feel in my miserable self the meaning of the well-known words: 'I will hate if I can; if not, I will love against my will'.(1)"_

**...FIN...**

**Story Written by: Giselle González**

© Samurai Deeper Kyo is property of Akimine Kamijyo; is directed by Junji Nishimura and is distributed by Studio Deen.

**-o0o-**

**Story's Notes:**

Words written by Francesco Petrarca.

* * *

:…:Other **Samurai Deeper Kyo** Stories:…:

* * *

+-+**Teaching the Art**+-+

One-shot. When Yuya asks Kyo to teach her his specialty, will he, in turn, learn hers? Yuya x Kyo.

+-+**Third Desire**+-+

"If she is only your servant… then why don't you sell her to me?" Will Kyo finally let Yuya know his feelings for her...or not? Yuya x Kyo. Prequel to "Serpent's Curse". Complete.

+-+**Serpent's Curse**+-+

"I will strike were it will hurt the most and you will not see it coming." There is no stronger pain than the one inflicted to the heart. KyoxYuya. Sequel to "Third Desire".


End file.
